1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hammocks and methods of installing hammocks on boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hammocks are a useful means of relaxation. And often times, boats may lack sufficient seating or areas for relaxation. Accordingly, installing a hammock on a boat may be a welcome addition. However, installing hammocks on boats is problematic. Smaller boats do not afford much space for installing hammocks. Further, structure is often lacking on boats for installing hammocks. Still further, different boats of various designs may provide varying structure and size. Finally, problems may arise by virtue of the conditions in which boats operate.
Accordingly, it is desirous to provide a system and method for installing a hammock on a boat that is capable of adapting to various boat designs and withstanding the conditions in which boats operate. Further, it is desirous to provide a system that is capable of installing a hammock on a boat that lacks sufficient structure for mounting a hammock thereon. It is also desirous to provide a system for installing a hammock on a boat that is easily removable, so to not interfere with boat operation when the hammock is not in use.